A garbage truck is known from German Patent Specification 24 58 903 in which there is disclosed a system for collecting garbage in detachable containers and transporting the garbage-filled containers to a central container-handling station where the filled containers are aced by empty ones, and from which station the filled containers are transported by forwarding trucks to the dumps. The known garbage truck is specifically designed for the collection or garbage and economically performs that operation because it is never used to carry the filled containers to the dumps. However, in the known garbage truck, the conveyors leading from the chute to the receiving opening of the container extend under the driver's cab, so that the latter is disposed on a relatively high level. Thus, the driver does not have a good view of the street and the garbage cans placed alongside the street. In addition, the garbage cans to be emptied must be moved to a location at the front end of the garbage truck before they can be picked up and tipped by the lifting and tipping apparatus.